


RENT Star Trek AU

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson, Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Exactly what it says. RENT but in Star Trek.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	RENT Star Trek AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothergayrentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothergayrentfan/gifts).



> yes maureen has green skin

**Stardate 54832.**

**Captain's Log.**

We are having three new crew members joining us today. So far, our crew has been all human. These three are all alien to some degree - at least what alien can mean to someone from Earth.  
Our pilot is joining from Kallieks. His name is Mark Cohen. The previous pilot had an incident which I have discussed in previous logs, and I had to discharge him. However, Mark looks promising. He has had his pilot's license since 14 and everyone knows the degree of holiness the Kallieks culture places on the skies. Perhaps holiness isn't the right word. A degree of...respect. I am looking forward to having him as a pilot.   
Next is the teleporter engineer. Roger Davis, a man from Bhaelo. From his picture I would not guess that he is full Bhaelo. Then again, the Bhaelo people do tend to look more humanoid than most races the Federation has come into contact with. He is also promising.   
Last is Maureen Johnson. She is the only ensign I am taking on at this time. She is Brez'ol, and I know it shouldn't surprise me, but her skin is entirely green. Excuse me. I am aware that is not the most professional, but...the diversity of life continues to surprise me. She will be working with Lieutenant Davis in the engineering department. Though he will be her mentor, I do hope I will get to train her too. 

That is all. Logging off for now. 

-Captain Jefferson


End file.
